Flor carnívora
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: Sakura tiene una misión que cumplir: localizar, seducir y asesinar a Sasuke antes de que éste destruya la Villa de la Hoja. Pero, .¿cómo engañar al ninja más hábil que pisó una vez Konoha? .:SasuSaku:.
1. De cómo hacer propia una guerra ajena

**Cuánto tiempo, .¿verdad? .¡Sí, he regresado! No hace mucho me asaltó una idea para un nuevo fanfic SasuSaku, y helo aquí: os presento a _Flor carnívora_, mi nueva criatura. Será un fanfic cortito (tan sólo tres capítulos) y con bastante angst.**

**Mi fuente de inspiración primordial para concebir esta historia es la canción _Flor carnívora_, de Ana Torroja, que podéis escuchar aquí: http : // www. goear. com / ?v=a634415 (sin los espacios). El argumento se desarrollaría más o menos después de los acontecimientos narrados actualmente por el manga, desde el capítulo 426.  
**

**Quiero dar las gracias de antemano a las dos lectoras primordiales de todo lo que escribo, incluso aquello que no ve la luz de fanfiction: Chrysallis hime y Gael1611, ya que además de leerme, me inspiran muchas grandes ideas (aunque no lo hagan de manera consciente).**

**Quisiera agradeceros por adelantado vuestros reviews. Tanto si os gusta como si no, quisiera tener una opinión de todos mis lectores y lectoras. Así que, .¡no os cortéis! Haced click en la botoncito de abajo y contadme qué os ha parecido este pequeño engendro.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_, sus personajes, su terminología y su universo no me pertenecen; tampoco la canción _Flor carnívora_. Ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.  
**

* * *

**FLOR CARNÍVORA**

Capítulo 1 - De cómo hacer propia una guerra ajena

_La soledad ha formado mi carácter, que es malo; endurecido mi corazón, que es orgulloso, y mi cuerpo, que es resistente_

(Coco Chanel)

Llevaba unos cuatro días caminando por el bosque, o al menos eso creía. No estaba segura. Tenía los niveles de chakra bajo mínimos y se moría de hambre. Podía haber cazado algún animal del bosque, pero era escrupulosa y no se atrevía a comerse cualquier bicho que corretease por ahí. Podía coger de todo, y teniendo en cuenta que estaba en mitad de la nada, no consideraba recomendable arrastrarse sin rumbo entre los delirios de la fiebre. Así que no comería aún, al menos no hasta que sintiera consumirse su estómago.

La muchacha se apoyó en el amplio tronco de un árbol. La corteza le raspaba la espalda y le clavaba la rejilla de la camiseta interior, pero se sentía segura bajo su sombra. Comenzó a nublársele la mirada, y comprendió que se estaba durmiendo. Pasaba las noches en vela, vigilando las sombras del bosque, y nunca se le había dado bien dormir de día, pero estaba tan cansada…

-No lo conseguiré –murmuró-. No podré volver a Konoha…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chivatazo a tiempo había revelado los últimos movimientos de Akatsuki después de que abandonaran la Villa casi en ruinas, en la que habían buscado a Naruto, sin hallarle, claro. Con la mayoría de los edificios destruidos, la población sin techo, el hospital atestado y Kakashi moribundo, la información de que Sasuke se había unido a Akatsuki y que pretendía destruir la Villa Oculta de la Hoja parecía irrelevante, pero Tsunade no pasaba nada por alto. Logró sacar un instante de calma y fue a su despacho, donde llamó a Sakura.

Cuando la pelirrosa llegó, Tsunade estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando por el amplio ventanal que se abría al fondo del despacho. Su mirada evitaba la imagen de la Villa derruida y se alzaba hacia el horizonte, sin inmutarse porque la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo le incidiera en los ojos.

-.¿Me has hecho llamar? –Preguntó la chica.

-Sí –respondió la Hokage-. Tengo una misión para ti.

-.¿Para mí? .¿Yo sola? –Se extrañó.

-Así es. Es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer.

Se hizo el silencio. Sakura observaba, expectante, la espalda de su maestra. Era consciente de que no eran muchas las cosas que ella podía hacer, y más aún sola. ¿No les enseñaban desde niños la importancia del trabajo en equipo?

-…Sakura, ya eres una mujer, y tu misión requiere que actúes como tal –Tsunade se volvió-. Vas a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha. Vas a seducirle y vas a matarle.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par.

-.¿Cómo…?

-No quiero oír peros ni excusas –le cortó la Godaime-. Es una orden, Sakura.

-No conoces a Sasuke. ¿Seducirle? .¡Pero si no tiene sangre en las venas! –Se burló la muchacha.

-Oh, sí que la tiene, querida –contestó Tsunade, con sorna-. Todos tienen, aunque les guste hacerse los machitos, pero si les estimulas lo suficiente caerán rendidos a tus pies… No pretendo darte una lección magistral en este momento porque no tenemos tiempo, Sakura, pero sí te diré una cosa: no busques héroes románticos, fríos y sensuales, porque no existen. Dos tetas tiran más que dos carretas, ya sea antes o después.

La Hokage había rodeado la mesa y se encontraba frente a Sakura en ese instante.

-Entonces quieres que seduzca a Sasuke –constató la pelirrosa.

-Sí.

-Y que le mate después.

-Sí.

Sakura suspiró:

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

Tsunade alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

-No te estoy ofreciendo otras opciones. Bueno, bien pensado, sí que tienes una alternativa: el destierro.

La muchacha se puso blanca como el papel.

-.¡No puedes hacer eso! –Protestó.

-.¿Quién lo dice? Nos encontramos en Estado de Alerta, de modo que todos los poderes se encuentran en mis manos. Las únicas leyes son mis palabras, así que si no vas a obedecerme, haz las maletas y vete.

Sakura se envaró.

-Seducirle y matarle, .¿eh? –Insistió.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza.

-Puedes irte ya. Eso sí, si no vas a volver con la cabeza de ese despreciable Uchiha, no te molestes en volver.

La Godaime dio por finalizada la conversación girándose con donaire. Regresó junto a la ventana y volvió a fijar la mirada en las montañas que se recortaban en el horizonte. La chica apenas se demoró unos instantes antes de salir del despacho de su maestra sin decir ni una palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella misión tenía una dificultad añadida que la Hokage olvidó comentar: resulta casi imposible, por no decir del todo, encontrar a un ninja de nivel en cuyo orden de prioridades destaca el no ser descubierto. Sakura había partido de la Villa sin plan alguno, casi a la desesperada, y había dejado atrás su hogar a la espera de una solución caída del cielo, aunque no tuviera demasiada fe en los milagros. Quizá, con mucha suerte, Naruto volvería e iría a buscarla…

La muchacha se espabiló de repente. ¿Por qué tenía que apoyarse en los demás? Tenía que hacerlo por sí misma. Aun estando agotada, se incorporó y volvió a caminar. No se había dado una ducha como Dios manda desde el día en que salió de Konoha, y era consciente de que empezaba a oler bastante mal. Sintió vergüenza. Era cierto que estaba sola, pero la higiene es la higiene.

Llevaba caminando cerca de media hora cuando un sonido destacó entre los demás: el tintineo fresco y brillante del agua corriente. La chica se enderezó, esperanzada, y se quedó quieta, tratando de identificar el origen de ese sonido. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en él hasta aislarlo de los trinos de los pájaros, el murmullo de las hojas mecidas por el viento y el trote de los animales entre los árboles.

-Agua… -musitó Sakura.

Se volvió hacia el noroeste, abrió los ojos y caminó con decisión, apartando los helechos. No fue mucha la distancia recorrida hasta que llegó a una idílica orilla alfombrada de hierba verde, junto a la que discurría un cantarín arroyo. Se arrodilló junto a él y hundió la cabeza en el agua.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó con la cabeza en remojo, pero al sacarla inspiró con fuerza, como si lo hiciera por primera vez después de nacer, y sonrió ampliamente.

Al abrir los ojos vio, en medio del río, a una persona de pie sobre el agua. Era un chico algo mayor que ella, de cabello gris y mirada curiosa, que la observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Llevaba colgada de la espalda un arma que ella conocía. Dando un salto, se puso en guardia:

-.¡La espada de Zabuza!

-.¡Konoha! –Reaccionó él, esgrimiendo el arma al identificar el emblema de la bandana de la chica.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, que se apartó de un salto. Cuando fue a concentrar el chakra en las plantas de sus pies para posarse sobre la superficie del río, se percató de que ya no le quedaba, y se hundió en la corriente como una piedra.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_.¡Qué manera tan absurda de morir!"_

Poco a poco, las tinieblas se fueron disipando, aunque lo único que acertó a ver fue un techo encalado y en penumbra. Oyó unos cuchicheos junto a ella.

-Sasuke se ha puesto nervioso al verla. ¿Te has dado cuenta, Karin? –Reconoció la voz de su contrincante en el río.

-.¡Oh, cállate! –Chilló una chica.

-Alguien de su pasado, sin duda –comentó otra voz masculina, más grave.

-.¿Ha dicho algo ese tío de Akatsuki? –Preguntó el primero.

-Sólo que ya vería qué hacer con ella cuando se despertara –contestó el otro hombre.

-.¿Y vamos a esperar? –Inquirió la chica.

-.¿Qué quieres, despertarla a bofetadas? –Se mofó el primero.

-Quizá sea mejor que nos vayamos… -titubeó el segundo.

-.¡Espera! –Le detuvo la chica- .¿Estás seguro de que sigue durmiendo?

Sakura concentró todos sus esfuerzos en parecerlo mientras la joven se inclinaba sobre ella y escrutaba su rostro. Hizo todo lo posible por no mover ni un músculo; no quería que aquella histérica la pillara despierta.

Oyó pasos; los tres se habían marchado. Sakura abrió los ojos y se incorporó en lecho en el que había estado tendida, que era más bien un catre. No obstante, exhausta como estaba, se le antojaba la más mullida de las camas. La habitación era pequeña, con un solo ventanuco con barrotes, a través del cual veía el cielo nocturno. Una vela sobre un taburete ubicado a medio metro de la cama constituía la única iluminación del cuarto. El suelo era de hormigón visto, basto y áspero.

La muchacha apartó la sábana que la cubría y se levantó. Estaba descalza y tampoco llevaba guantes; sus bolsas de armas no estaban tampoco con ella. _"Genial…"_ Cogió la vela y se acercó al rincón contrario del cuarto, que quedaba sumido en una oscuridad casi total, e iluminó otro taburete sobre el que reposaba una prenda de color crema junto a sus guantes negros y su bandana. Al lado, apoyadas en la pared, estaban sus botas.

-Sakura.

La voz a su espalda la sobresaltó; se le cayó la vela, que se apagó al tocar el suelo. Sabía que esa voz era la de Sasuke. Resultaba irónico ir en su busca y que fuese él quien había dado con ella, pero tampoco resultaba tan sorprendente. De hecho, podía considerarlo un golpe de suerte. Tal vez se tratara de ese milagro que había estado esperando.

Se giró a toda prisa en la oscuridad y apoyó la espalda en la pared más cercana. No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría él.

El chico cogió la vela del suelo y la encendió sin necesidad de cerillas. La trémula llama iluminó su rostro de ojos oscuros como el plumaje de un cuervo. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-.¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó.

-Yo… -intentó excusarse ella.

-Voy a tener que matarte, .¿lo sabes?

A Sakura sólo se le ocurrió una respuesta:

-.¡Vaya, ahora van a matarme por ser una prófuga de Konoha! No eres el más adecuado para hacer eso.

El Uchiha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No se había creído ni una palabra.

-.¿Que te has fugado de Konoha? ._¿Tú?_

Ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, rogando a los dioses que Sasuke olvidara que poseía el _sharingan_, porque eso habría significado el fin de su embuste. Suspiró teatralmente.

-Hace tiempo que estoy descontenta con el funcionamiento de la Villa –explicó-. Todo es muy… turbio, la administración no funciona como debería, el dinero va a parar a bolsillos particulares, se hace la vista gorda a los crímenes y… -no supo muy bien qué decir, pero al acordarse de Sai, tuvo una brillante idea- están esos viejos. Ya sabes, el Consejo. Creo que son las personas más corruptas que he visto en mi vida.

Sasuke se tensó. _Esos viejos_. Los que habían empujado a su hermano a asesinar a toda su familia. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, invitándola a que continuara.

-Tsunade-shinsou no hacía nada al respecto y pasaba de mis quejas… No aguantaba más, y me he ido –completó Sakura.

-No muy lejos –agregó él.

-Bueno… no fue una huida planeada, más bien discutí con ella una vez más, fue la gota que colmó el vaso… Así que me largué.

-.¿Y dónde pensabas ir? –Inquirió el Uchiha.

-No estoy segura. A alguna Villa en la que se respeten las leyes.

Sasuke movió la cabeza un par de centímetros y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, apenas un segundo. Parecía un tic nervioso.

-.¿Y si no encuentras ninguna?

-Entonces me estableceré por mi cuenta –declaró Sakura-. Me haré mercenaria, o algo así.

Sasuke expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz de un golpe.

-Deberías haber aprovechado mejor el tiempo en tu huida. Si estuvieras más lejos, les sería más complicado dar contigo.

Ella le miró a los ojos con expresión malhumorada.

-.¿Quién te crees que eres para darme lecciones, mi compañero de equipo? –Preguntó, con sorna.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Sasuke volvió a realizar ese gesto de entrecerrar los ojos un instante y se apartó. Dejó la vela encima del taburete que estaba más cerca de la cama y comentó:

-No creo que la Hokage te deje marchar tan fácilmente. Suigetsu no detectó que te siguieran, pero no me extrañaría que enviaran a alguien a buscarte.

-.¿Como Naruto? –Inquirió la muchacha.

-Por ejemplo.

Segunda ironía del día: no había hecho más que despertar y ya estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga que más dolía. Al parecer, Sakura había aprendido algo más que técnicas de combate de Tsunade. Eran más o menos igual de bordes.

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared contraria a la de ella.

-Suigetsu me ha dicho que le atacaste y que luego te caíste al río y por poco te ahogas –comentó de manera aséptica.

-Mi versión difiere en los detalles –respondió Sakura-. Yo no le ataqué; sólo me puse en guardia al reconocer la espada de Zabuza. Me dio mal rollo.

-Ya.

-Y él me atacó cuando vio que era de Konoha. Espero que no todos tus subordinados sigan la filosofía de golpear primero y preguntar después.

-Me parece que el consejo llega demasiado tarde. Sigue.

-Bueno, pues me aparté para esquivar su golpe y caí al río porque no me quedaba chakra para posarme encima. ¿Contento?

El chico desvió su mirada a las sábanas revueltas de catre.

-.¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te fuiste de la Villa? –Preguntó.

-No estoy segura –confesó ella-. Más de tres días, creo.

-…Eso explica tu agotamiento. Apenas te quedaba una gota de chakra en el cuerpo, has dormido cerca de trece horas.

-Guau. Eso es mucho –se impresionó a sí misma.

-Supongo que ahora tendrás hambre.

Sakura no contestó. A decir verdad, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero tenía un hambre de lobo. Por desgracia para ella, su estómago informó a Sasuke por ella. Se sonrojó después del rugido que le nació de las entrañas. Y entonces el Uchiha hizo algo que estaba segura de no haberle visto hacer jamás: se rió. No fue una carcajada, claro, más bien fue ese ruido nasal que le sale a la gente que se aguanta una risotada. Pero es que era Sasuke. De no haberlo visto, no lo hubiera creído.

-No creo que me dejen darte algo de comer hasta que hayas hablado con Madara.

Ella se pegó aún más a la pared. Aquel nombre no le inspiraba confianza.

-.¿Madara…?

-Uchiha Madara. El fundador de mi clan.

La pelirrosa le miró de hito en hito.

-Pero eso es imposible –dijo al fin-. No puede ser el mismo Madara, .¿no? Es decir, tu clan fue fundado hace… bueno, unas cinco generaciones como mínimo. No puede ser.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada.

-Pues es.

La muchacha había perdido parte de su aplomo. Intuía que se metido en un terreno demasiado peligroso para ella. Toda aquella situación olía a peligro. No estaba segura de que hablar con el autoproclamado Madara fuese una buena idea.

-Yo…

-Dijo que quería hablar contigo. Ésta es su guarida, bueno, y la de Akatsuki, así que quiere saber quién se mueve por ella. Cálzate. Te llevaré ante él.

Sakura obedeció, aturdida. Cogió las botas y se sentó en la cama para ponérselas. Sasuke la contempló con aire de superioridad, regodeándose en el siniestro placer de ver cómo se sentía tan indefensa. Adoraba sentirse superior.

Una vez hubo terminado, le siguió por el pasillo. A diferencia de su cuarto, estaba profusamente iluminado con antorchas. El suelo era el mismo, pero las paredes parecían talladas en roca viva. Aquella guarida parecía un hormiguero gigante dentro de una montaña. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo. Se detuvo en seco y dijo:

-Espera. ¿Has dicho Akatsuki?

El Uchiha se giró hacia ella.

-Sí.

-Entonces… Sasuke, .¿y tu hermano?

Él bajó la mirada, tensando la mandíbula.

-Está muerto.

-.¿Lograste… matarle?

-Así es.

-Entonces, .¿por qué no has vuelto a Konoha? –Sakura sustituyó la pregunta ".¿Por qué quieres destruir Konoha?" por la que habría hecho años atrás.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-No volveré a ese lugar más que para destruirlo.

La chica encogió los hombros y abrió mucho sus ojos verdes. Respiró hondo, como si fuera a decir algo trascendente, pero se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada. En vez de eso, reemprendió la marcha pasillo adelante. Sasuke lo hizo también hasta rebasarla, mostrándole el camino. No hablaron durante unos minutos, hasta que el muchacho comentó:

-No pareces feliz de que quiera destruir ese lugar tan corrupto del que huyes.

-Es el lugar en el que nací –respondió Sakura.

-También yo –replicó él, restándole importancia.

-No creo que sea necesario destruirlo –opinó la chica-. Sólo habría que sustituir a los gobernantes, como mucho el sistema de gobierno.

-Quiero que arda hasta los cimientos –dijo él entre dientes, acelerando el paso.

Ella se detuvo.

-Sólo sabes destruir, Sasuke-kun.

El chico se detuvo en seco. Mucha gente había utilizado ese sufijo con su nombre de pila, empezando por ella, pero nunca le había turbado tanto que cuando ella lo pronunció con aquella entonación.

-.¿Crees que sólo sé destruir? –Preguntó, enmascarando su aturdimiento con arrogancia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a su espalda.

-Pues te equivocas. Lo que pasa es que no sabes nada. Hay que destruir para volver a crear.

-Ya. ¿Y qué vas a crear tú, si puede saberse?

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos refulgían de _sharingan_.

-Mi clan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El trayecto terminaba ante una puerta doble franqueada por antorchas que marcaba el final del corredor. Al otro lado, supuso Sakura, estaría Madara.

"_Madara…" _.¿Qué era él? Sasuke sabía tan poco que la había sorprendido. No le daba buena espina que un ninja tan hábil como el Uchiha se hubiera arrojado sin vacilar a los brazos de un perfecto desconocido. Aquello de que era el patriarca del clan no tenía pies ni cabeza. O Sasuke le estaba ocultando información, o su ex compañero de equipo había sido engañado vilmente.

El muchacho abrió una de las hojas de la puerta sin llamar y entró primero. Ella le siguió.

La sala era un despacho de forma semicircular, tan lúgubre como el resto de las estancias. Claro que, se recordó Sakura, se encontraba en la base de operaciones de un grupo terrorista, no en un parque de atracciones.

El supuesto Madara estaba sentado tras un tosco escritorio de madera. Su aspecto sorprendió a la chica. Había leído en las crónicas de la Villa que todos los Uchiha, sin excepción, eran tan buenos ninjas como bien parecidos, lo cual les convertía en un apetecible blanco en los matrimonios concertados. Sin embargo, ese tipo daba la impresión de ser rechoncho, patoso y descuidado; llevaba la capa arrebujada y el cabello corto, desigual y crespo. El rostro se lo ocultaba una curiosa máscara naranja con un dibujo de líneas curvas que convergían en un único orificio, a través del que se podía ver el ojo derecho. Y ese ojo poseía la marca innata de los Uchiha: el _sharingan_.

Sakura se envaró, pero le sostuvo la mirada con una pasmosa serenidad.

-Hum… -dijo el hombre, interesado-. Qué curioso. He conocido hombres adultos que temblaban como hojas ante la vista de mi _sharingan_, pero tú no pareces asustada.

-Tu _doujutsu _no me asusta –declaró ella.

-Probablemente no conoces su verdadero alcance, querida. Sasuke-kun no desarrolló más de un 10% de sus posibilidades antes de abandonar Konoha.

Ella alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

-Aún así –dijo-, no sería una buena kunoichi si lo desconocido bastara para amedrentarme.

Madara respiró contra su máscara. Por debajo de ésta, sonreía satisfecho tan ampliamente como le permitían sus mejillas.

-Me gustas, jovencita. ¿Te llamas…?

-Sakura. Haruno Sakura –aclaró la pelirrosa.

-Ooh, bonito nombre. A mí puedes llamarme Tobi.

-Tobi… -murmuró ella, como para sí.

-Oh, cielos, .¿no te habrán contado ya todo lo de Madara? Muy mal, Sasuke-kun, me has reventado la sorpresa –se dirigió al chico.

-.¿Y qué más da? De todas formas no vivirá para decírselo a nadie, .¿no? –Masculló como respuesta.

Tobi ladeó la cabeza.

-.¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura volvió la cabeza y le miró directamente, esperando una respuesta. Él no se inmutó al contestar:

-Pues que vamos a matarla.

Tobi se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un teatral gesto:

-.¡Cómo puedes decir eso! .¿Y por qué íbamos a hacerlo, cualquiera de nosotros?

-Porque ella es de Konoha. La probabilidad de que sea una espía es demasiado alta.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Si la descubría…

-.¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo tú, Sasuke-kun? .¿Matarías sin pestañear a esta chica? –Preguntó Tobi.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-Sí, lo haría.

Ella apretó los labios con desazón. Nunca había luchado contra él, pero no le cabía la menor duda de que, después de la paliza que le dio años atrás a Naruto, no tendría reparos en hacer lo mismo con ella.

-Oh, mírala. La has ofendido.

Sakura bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. Odiaba a aquel idiota. Por primera vez en toda su vida, deseaba matarle.

-Yo no he hecho nada –se excusó, con un calculado temblor en la voz-. Ha sido uno de los vuestros quien me ha atacado de repente en el bosque. Luego me habéis traído aquí aprovechando que estaba inconsciente, .¡y encima ahora queréis matarme! Es tan injusto.

-Cariño, _claro _que somos injustos. Somos asesinos. Somos Akatsuki. Pero por si te sirve de consuelo, no me apetece matarte todavía. Somos injustos, pero tienes razón: nada de esto es culpa tuya –Tobi se había puesto en pie, había rodeado la mesa y se encontraba frente a la chica, que alzó la mirada hacia él-. Pero cuéntame: .¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como éste? Tan lejos de casa…

Sakura hizo un mohín y miró con ojos llorosos al temible líder en la sombra de Akatsuki.

-Vivir en Konoha es tan… horrible –declaró-. Esa estúpida que tienen por Hokage, la Sannin Tsunade, es una borracha ludópata que me mata a trabajar. Y esos viejos que forman el Consejo son unos abusones. Además –bajó la voz-, uno de ellos es un pervertido.

-Qué duro para ti –dijo Tobi, asintiendo con la cabeza, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada a Sasuke. Éste puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cada vez hay menos justicia, la gente se ha vuelto desconfiada, florecen los vicios, el dinero de los impuestos está en manos de los cuatro pelagatos que estafan a Tsunade en el casino… Es un caos.

-.¿Y el _jinchuuriki_? .¿Dónde está Uzumaki Naruto? –Preguntó el hombre.

Sasuke se tensó y miró a Sakura de reojo. Ella, por su parte, no estaba dispuesta a traicionar a su amigo. Dio gracias a que nadie le hubiera dicho dónde demonios se encontraba aquel lugar al que se había marchado; si utilizaban un _genjutsu _para obligarla a hablar, no diría nada demasiado distinto a lo que iba a responder en aquel instante:

-No lo sé. Sé que se fue a entrenar fuera de Konoha, pero no sé exactamente dónde. Era alto secreto. Él quería contármelo –añadió, con aire melancólico-, pero no le dejaron. Tsunade nunca confiaba en mí.

Los dos Uchiha intercambiaron una mirada.

-Bien –dijo finalmente Tobi tras un silencio-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Pues… pensaba ir a alguna otra Villa, o quizá me establezca por mi cuenta…

-.¿Quieres ser una kunoichi _freelance_? –Preguntó, burlón-. Créeme, tú sola no durarás mucho. No por ti, querida, claro que no. No me cabe la menor duda de que posees unas habilidades excelentes, pero la vida es dura para un ninja solo si no tiene un nivel de ANBU como mínimo. ¿Por qué crees que Sasuke-kun buscó aliados en cuanto asesinó a Orochimaru?

-Eh, a mí no me metas –dijo el muchacho-. Y a todo esto, ¿adónde quieres llegar…?

-Quédate con nosotros –propuso Tobi, haciendo caso omiso del joven Uchiha-, al menos hasta que tengas una idea más clara de lo que deseas hacer.

-.¿Puedo? –Preguntó ella, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-.¿Pero qué dices? –Reaccionó Sasuke, cuyo _sharingan _comenzó a girar involuntariamente.

Tobi le miró, ladeando de nuevo la cabeza.

-.¿No te alegra tener cerca a alguien de Konoha, Sasuke-kun? Y tan cercano a ti, además.

-.¡Claro que no, maldita sea!

Ella volvió a mirarle con reproche y tristeza. Odiaba aquella mirada. Conseguía hacerle sentir culpable. Lo intentó por última vez:

-Es un peligro innecesario.

-.¿Te parece peligrosa esta pobre chica?

Sasuke estudió a su ex compañera de equipo. Sí, cierto, Sakura tenía el aspecto más inofensivo del mundo. Pero no sabían qué entrenamiento había recibido, los trucos que podía conocer y las trampas que podía llegar a tenderles. Y además… el chico no lo había dicho, pero Madara ya lo intuía: no quería que ella se quedara allí de manera permanente, como un recuerdo de todo lo que había dejado atrás de manera voluntaria. No pensaba, ni por asomo, dejarse llevar por la nostalgia, pero eso sería más sencillo si Sakura no merodeara por allí.

-Decidido –dijo Tobi, ante la ausencia de respuesta-, Sakura-chan se queda. Puedo llamarte así, .¿verdad?

-Claro –respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

"_No, de eso nada"_, se dijo Sasuke. Así era como la llamaba Naruto: una evidencia más de que las cosas no podían sino ir a peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas cinco días más tarde, el joven Uchiha y Karin eran los únicos que tenían quejas acerca de la presencia de Sakura en la guarida de Akatsuki. Suigetsu, Juugo y Tobi estaban encantados con ella, y se deshacían en halagos. Incluso Pain y Konan, que pasaban muy poco por allí, enfrascados como estaban en la búsqueda de Naruto, eran de la opinión de que era estupenda y maravillosa. Aquello le destrozaba los nervios a cualquiera, sobre todo si se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke estresado, con una Karin a la que se comían los celos pegada a su trasero todo el día y la continua sospecha de que Sakura se guardaba un as en la manga.

Una tarde en que no lo resistía más, decidió salir a la superficie a entrenarse un poco. Necesitaba tomar el aire, estaba agotado después de pasar tanto tiempo oxidándose en aquella maldita caverna. ¿Cuándo darían aquellos dos inútiles con Naruto? No atacarían Konoha hasta que el psicópata de Pain estuviera en posesión de los nueve _bijuu_, y él ardía en deseos de desquitarse con la Villa que había presenciado el auge y la decadencia del clan más glorioso sobre la faz de la Tierra: el suyo, claro.

Atardecía cuando Sasuke comenzó su entrenamiento tal y como Orochimaru le había enseñado: entre los árboles, utilizando la orografía del terreno para orientarse, exprimiendo al máximo las capacidades de su chakra… Empleando, en definitiva, las habilidades con que la naturaleza le había dotado para ser el más rápido, el más fuerte, el más…

-.¡Sasuke-kun!

Antes de que su raciocinio pudiera reaccionar, su cuerpo atacó instintivamente a la persona que le había llamado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se percató de que el filo de su katana se encontraba a dos milímetros del cuello de Sakura, tumbada en el suelo tapizado por una fina capa de hierba rala.

El chico entrecerró los ojos en ese característico gesto suyo. Apartó el arma.

-.¿Se puede saber qué haces, Sakura? Podría haberte matado.

-.¿En serio? –Se burló ella-. Porque yo creo que no.

Y sin embargo, el ritmo de los latidos de la pelirrosa rozaba la taquicardia.

-Tu corazón no opina lo mismo –respondió Sasuke.

-Mi corazón es joven e inexperto –dijo ella, más seria.

El joven clavó su mirada en los verdes ojos de ella. Tenía las hebras de cabello rosa desperdigadas por la frente, pues la bandana se le había aflojado y ya no retenía el flequillo. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos para ayudar a sus pulmones a recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración; tenía un aspecto más indefenso que nunca, pero había algo más…

No estaba preparado para esto. Aunque había pasado más de dos años entrenándose para ser el más fuerte, nadie le había hablado de lo que le pasaría cuando tuviera a una chica tan cerca de él. No le habían advertido acerca del temblor en las piernas, la sequedad en la garganta y la flojera en las manos.

-.¿Sasuke-kun?

Sakura alzó la mano para cerciorarse de que su ex compañero de equipo se encontraba bien, y él tuvo la sensación de que se había convertido en piedra: aunque lo intentaba, no lograba mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. Cuando las yemas de los dedos de ella le rozaron la mejilla, una descarga eléctrica sacudió hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Y se dio cuenta de que, por fin, se había hecho mayor.

Se puso en pie de un salto. Nunca se había sentido tan alterado. Ella le miró, con sorpresa, y se incorporó. Tenía briznas de hierba pegadas al pelo y su mirada era a un tiempo inocente y provocadora. ¿O esto último eran imaginaciones suyas…?

-Me largo –dijo, con aspereza.

-Pero… -Sakura le miró con curiosidad-. ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca –respondió él, con tono malhumorado, mientras se volvía y echaba a andar en dirección a la guarida de Akatsuki.

Ella le observó alejarse sin decir ni una palabra más. Sólo una vez hubo desaparecido se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. Tsunade tenía razón: Sasuke era un hombre, y como tal, era débil ante el poder de una mujer. Si había caído ante algo tan inocente como el roce de su mano en la cara, no sabría resistirse cuando utilizara la artillería pesada. Sin darse cuenta, ensanchó con satisfacción su sonrisa.

-Sasuke, ya eres mío –murmuró para sí.


	2. De cómo ejercer la más intensa fascinaci

**.¡Al fin, el segundo capítulo de _Flor carnívora_! Parece que ha recibido una buena acogida, y eso me alegra. Queda tan sólo un capítulo más antes del final, espero que tengáis paciencia, pues con el tercero me quiero tomar cierto tiempo. Será un capítulo en el que sucederán muchas cosas, y quiero escribirlo con tranquilidad.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. ¡Me alegran el día! Seguid enviándomelos, quiero saber qué opináis del desarrollo de esta pequeña historia.  
**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_, sus personajes, su terminología y su universo no me pertenecen; tampoco la canción _Flor carnívora_. Ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**FLOR CARNÍVORA**

Capítulo 2 - De cómo ejercer la más intensa fascinación

_Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti_

(Friedrich Nietzsche)

En tan sólo diez días, aquella advenediza se había convertido en su peor enemiga. Después de haber intentado atraer a Sasuke durante meses, de haber coqueteado con él hasta que las burlas de Suigetsu le habían quemado los tímpanos, veía cómo la sangre fría e incluso el carácter obsesivo del Uchiha se veían nublados por ella: Sakura Haruno, su rival, a la que tanto odiaba.

Como única mujer en la guarida aparte de la mencionada pelirrosa, Karin se había percatado de que la presencia de la kunoichi huida de Konoha no era tan inocente como podía parecer a ojos masculinos, burdos y abundantes en aquella cueva, por cierto. Sakura parecía interesar a Sasuke más de lo que él mismo percibía. A otro le habría parecido que no había cambio alguno en la actitud del joven, pero ella sabía la verdad. Aunque siempre estaba pendiente de todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor, su atención se focalizaba en Sakura cuando ésta se encontraba en la misma habitación que él; si estaba en un radio de varios metros, él lo sabía. Era como si hubiese pegado a la espalda de la chica una extensión de su _sharingan_ en versión _voyeur_. Su único consuelo era la certeza de que Sasuke no hacía esto a propósito, aunque era una flaca excusa: pensar que el Uchiha perseguía con la mirada involuntariamente a otra chica era lo verdaderamente preocupante.

Aquella mañana, Karin se levantó temprano con la intención de prepararle el desayuno a Sasuke. Resultaba bastante valeroso por su parte adentrarse en la cocina, el reino de "abre la nevera, coge lo que quieras y cómetelo por ahí; no te molestes en limpiar". Aunque en un principio había tratado de mantenerla adecentada por razones de higiene, terminó decidiendo que no era la criada de aquellos patanes, y que si querían limpieza, los útiles estaban en el armario. Además, las serpientes de Sasuke ahuyentaban a los ratones.

Invirtió la mayor parte del madrugón en quitar cacharros sucios, cubiertos y platos de las encimeras que tendría que utilizar; comprobó que tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un buen desayuno –nadie se ocupaba de la cocina, pero misteriosamente, jamás faltaba nada- y se puso manos a la obra. Apenas llevaba una hora y media cuando oyó entrar a alguien en la cocina. Se volvió, molesta por la intrusión, y se topó cara a cara con su némesis. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa cortés y saludó:

-Buenos días.

Karin no pudo evitar expresar su desagrado poniendo mala cara. Volvió a centrarse en el desayuno de Sasuke y masculló:

-Hola.

La pelirrosa tomó asiento junto a la mesa atestada de menaje sucio y subió los pies al asiento, abrazó sus rodillas y contempló en silencio cómo Karin se afanaba en preparar unos encurtidos de aspecto realmente sabroso. Sakura se relamió casi sin darse cuenta. Estaba muerta de hambre, y desde que llegó a la guarida de Akatsuki no había tomado ni una sola comida decente. Aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, era un desastre en la cocina.

-Eso tiene buena pinta –comentó, por romper el hielo.

-.¡Ja! Claro que la tiene –exclamó Karin, muy orgullosa de su trabajo-. Mis encurtidos son famosos, sobre todo el de rábano.

-Me gustaría saber prepararlos –aventuró Sakura.

La chica se volvió hacia ella y la miró con aire de superioridad. Como enemiga mortal de la Haruno, no había perdido la oportunidad de anotar todos y cada uno de los defectos que había percibido en ella, y su inutilidad en la cocina encabezaba la lista. Sasuke, cuya educación procedía de los valores más arraigados y tradicionales que podían encontrarse en Konoha, no pasaría por alto semejante falla, por mucho que Sakura le atrajera.

-No creo que seas capaz –fue la triunfal respuesta de Karin.

La pelirrosa se puso seria.

-No lo sabré hasta que no lo intente, .¿no crees?

-Ni hace falta que te molestes en probar. En el fondo ya lo sabes, sabes que no sirves para esto.

Sirvió el último encurtido en el plato y lo colocó en una bandeja en la que ya descansaban un tazón de sopa de miso, otro de arroz blanco, un poco de salmón asado y algo de _natto_. Todos los platos parecían deliciosos. A Sakura se le retorcieron las tripas de hambre.

-Voy a llevarle el desayuno a Sasuke-kun –anunció ampulosamente Karin.

Y pasó de largo junto a Sakura, sintiéndose la ganadora de aquella confrontación. Sin embargo, aquella estúpida rencilla no preocupaba a la pelirrosa. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, cómo seguir enloqueciendo a Sasuke. Le estaba resultando tan sencillo que empezaba a ser hasta aburrido. Claro que, era consciente de que le llevaría su tiempo. El Uchiha era un tipo duro. Pero si algo tenía de sobra para llevar a cabo aquella misión, era tiempo.

Poco a poco, enredaría a Sasuke en su telaraña, hasta que no pudiera escapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Karin llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó.

-Adelante –dijo una voz con escaso entusiasmo.

La joven abrió. Sasuke se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con el brazo derecho debajo de la cabeza y sujetando con el izquierdo un libro, probablemente algún otro tratado de estrategia militar. Llevaba tan sólo sus pantalones. Miró a Karin de reojo y preguntó, fastidiado:

-.¿Qué quieres?

-El desayuno –dijo ella, mostrándole la bandeja. Aprovechó para poner morritos, pero él no le prestó la menor atención.

-Déjalo ahí –ordenó.

Ella no hizo ni un solo gesto que revelara su frustración. Depositó la bandeja encima de la mesa y probó por última vez:

-Si me necesitas para cualquier cosa… Ya sabes dónde estoy.

-Sí, sí, Karin… Vete de una vez –contestó el Uchiha, sin mirarla ni una sola vez.

La joven no pronunció palabra alguna mientras salía del cuarto. Sin embargo, una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, masculló:

-Niñato arrogante…

-.¿Es eso cierto, Karin? –Preguntó una voz sarcástica a su lado-. ¿Así te diriges a tu amorcito? .¡Por eso no te comes un rosco!

-Suigetsu… -siseó ella, rabiosa.

El chico la miró y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Adoraba ver humillada a aquella chica, pues la detestaba.

-Si no te andas con ojo, Sakura-chan va a llevarse a Sasuke-kun pero de calle.

-.¡Humph! .¿Y desde cuándo eso es asunto mío? –Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos con aire displicente.

-Pues no sé… ¿Desde que mojas las bragas cada vez que le ves?

-.¡.¡Serás cerdo!.! –Chilló ella.

Alzó el puño para golpear al muchacho, pero cuando estaba a pocos milímetros de su rostro, él ya había desaparecido. Logró detenerse antes de destrozarse la mano contra la pared. Gritó con los dientes apretados, furiosa. Odiaba a aquel capullo, al igual que odiaba a aquella furcia pelirrosa, aquella cueva maloliente y aquel asqueroso estilo de vida. Ella había sido una militante destacada en las filas de Orochimaru y sin embargo allí estaba… tratando con indeseables, y encima bajo tierra. Echaba de menos la Villa Oculta del Sonido, y siempre supo que no tenía que haberse marchado, pero por amor, desoyó a su sentido común.

-Tengo que salir de aquí –susurró para sí-. Me estoy ahogando aquí dentro. Tengo que salir.

Así que, con decisión, enfiló por el pasillo en dirección al exterior.

Pocos minutos después, Sasuke salió de su dormitorio rascándose la nuca. Había picoteado del desayuno que Karin le había preparado con tanta dedicación, pero no tenía demasiada hambre. Llevaba varios días con el sueño y el apetito trastocados, y aunque jamás lo habría admitido ante cualquier otro, en su fuero interno sabía que Sakura era la responsable.

"_Me está volviendo imbécil"_ Solía repetirse a menudo. Le daba la sensación de que tener la certeza de ello le excusaba un poco, aunque de vez en cuando le venían oleadas de sentido común que le golpeaban como bofetadas: no se estaba volviendo un imbécil; ya _era _un imbécil en el momento en que permitió que entrara viva –aun inconsciente- a la guarida.

Sasuke avanzó por uno de los pasillos hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba despejarse. Siguiendo su costumbre, abrió la puerta de golpe, sin llamar.

Una cubeta de madera voló en dirección a su cabeza, pero la esquivó sin demasiada dificultad. Sin embargo, lo tomó como una señal de que lo mejor era cerrar la puerta…

-.¡Sasuke, pervertido! –Gritó Sakura desde dentro.

El chico se llevó la mano a la cara. Había visto… ¿Qué había visto? Se obligó a ser objetivo: no había visto absolutamente nada, pero la simple idea de que ella estaba tomando un baño, desnuda, había bastado para que sus neuronas dispararan su lado más imaginativo.

-Joder… -masculló.

Se frotó las sienes con rudeza, hasta que le palidecieron.

Ella abrió la puerta. Su rostro estaba adornado con una expresión iracunda, llevaba el pelo recogido y –ojo al dato- tan sólo una toalla envuelta en torno a su cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación. Sasuke tragó saliva pesadamente, esforzándose al máximo por parecer indiferente. _"Muy bien, todo va de maravilla… No pasa nada. Prohibido mirar sus pechos o sus muslos. Bien… a los hombros, es lo más seguro"_. Resultó ser una mala idea. Los hombros de Sakura estaban empapados y brillantes, lo cual los hacía sumamente tentadores. El muchacho se vio obligado a apartar la mirada con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz.

-.¡Nunca lo habría creído de ti, Sasuke! De Naruto vale, pero de ti…

-No sabía que estabas en el baño –trató de excusarse.

-.¿Conoces una acción comúnmente conocida como "preguntar antes de entrar"?

-Éste es mi territorio, .¿recuerdas? Normalmente sólo hay tíos aquí.

-.¿Y Karin qué es, una ameba?

El Uchiha se quedó sin habla. Karin, claro… Karin. ¿Por qué demonios nunca había coincidido con ella en el cuarto de baño? Con ella nunca le había pasado nada parecido…

-Ella no se baña –soltó.

Sakura perdió su expresión de enfado y alzó una ceja.

-Venga ya –la cara de póker de su ex compañero de equipo le dio a entender que había dicho lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza-. ¡No te inventes excusas!

-Bueno, no lo he hecho a propósito –respondió él-. Además, .¿para qué demonios iba a querer yo verte desnuda?

La chica no respondió. Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose de hito en hito.

En ese instante entró en el cubículo Tobi.

-.¡Anda! –Exclamó- Hola…

Los dos adolescentes le miraron sin decir una palabra. Tobi movió los dedos en el aire, un poco cortado.

-Interrumpo algo, .¿verdad? Lo siento mucho. Me voy y os dejo solos, perdón por la intromisión…

-.¡Llévate a éste condenado salido! –Gritó Sakura, empujando a Sasuke hacia su antepasado.

Con su fuerza, no le costó demasiado dejarles a los dos en el pasillo, para acto seguido cerrar a cal y canto.

Los dos Uchiha se quedaron estupefactos, medio desnudos, en mitad del corredor. Finalmente, Tobi carraspeó y preguntó:

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-.¡Pues claro que no! –Estalló el chico. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto a grandes zancadas, pero antes de torcer la esquina, se volvió hacia Tobi y preguntó- Madara… ¿para qué querría ver yo desnuda a una chica, la que fuera, no sé… por ejemplo, Sakura?

Adivinó la expresión de Tobi bajo la máscara.

-Sasuke-kun, a tu edad… ¿No se te ocurren cientos de cosas que podrías hacerle a una chica desnuda?

Entonces, al rostro del muchacho le sucedió algo que no había pasado desde hacía años: se sonrojó. Tobi sonreía.

-Yo… ¡Claro que no! –Mintió.

-…Ya, y yo soy Hokage… Bueno, reflexiona un rato acerca de esa cuestión, te lo pasarás bien.

-.¡Madara! –Protestó Sasuke.

-Pero si prefieres cavilaciones más profundas, prueba con ésta: .¿harías lo mismo con Sakura que con cualquier otra chica, por ejemplo Karin, desnuda? Diviértete.

Y, ni corto ni perezoso, el Uchiha hizo _plop_ y se desvaneció en una nubecilla de humo azulado.

Sasuke hizo amago de hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo pretendía tomar más aire. Aquella situación era terriblemente vergonzosa. Sakura desnuda… ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Se dio la vuelta y avanzó silenciosamente hacia su habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para estar solo y… reflexionar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tobi tomó asiento en su despacho al final del corredor. Se quitó la máscara naranja y se pasó las yemas de los dedos por aquellas facciones tan características de los Uchiha. Sonrió para sí. Sin aquella máscara, seguía siendo Madara.

Como líder de Akatsuki y vigilante de Sasuke y sus acólitos, el fundador del clan Uchiha tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y ante todo, numerosos factores que tener en cuenta para que sus taimados planes llegaran a buen término. Lógicamente, la repentina aparición de Sakura trastocaba el orden de las cosas. Aunque había sido el primero en recibirla con los brazos abiertos en la guarida, tenía sus reservas. Aquella chica procedía de Konoha y había sido alumna de la Godaime, nada menos. Que resultara encantadora o pareciera convincente al exponer sus argumentos para abandonar la odiosa Villa de la Hoja no eran motivos suficientes para relajarse.

Llamaron a la puerta. Tobi se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo la máscara. A continuación cogió lo que tenía más cerca para parecer ocupado: un sudoku.

-Adelante.

La susodicha pelirrosa hizo acto de presencia en el despacho. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja y tenía el pelo húmedo, impregnado con el olor a champú. Sonrió con simpatía.

-Hola –saludó-. Sasuke se está bañando, y como no sé cuánto tardará, te he preparado un té, para que hagas tiempo.

-.¡Gracias! –Aplaudió Tobi. Se sirvió un chorro de té caliente en una pequeña taza y dijo casualmente-. Oye, Sakura… .¿qué es lo que pretendes?

Ella se tensó, pero ni uno sólo de los músculos de su cara lo demostró.

-.¿Qué quieres decir?

-Soy responsable de esos idiotas que pululan por la guarida, así que es mi deber sospechar de todo bicho viviente… .¿no crees?

La Haruno se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo. Sin embargo, no me gusta que sospeches de mí. Tú me invitaste a quedarme, .¿no es cierto?

-.¡Ah! Sí, lo es.

La muchacha juntó las manos detrás de la espalda y caminó en círculos en el espacio que quedaba libre entre la mesa y la puerta.

-.¿Lo dices por mi actitud hacia Sasuke? –Preguntó.

Se estaba arriesgando al exponer el objeto de su misión tan abiertamente, pero era fundamental eliminar de raíz las sospechas de Madara, y aquella manera era la más rápida.

-Ajá –Tobi asintió con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró.

-No sé cuánto sabes acerca de nuestro pasado en el Equipo Siete de Kakashi, pero… en tres años han pasado muchas cosas. Hemos crecido, hemos cambiado mucho… Yo… no puedo seguir viéndole como al niño de trece años que conocí.

-En serio, Sakura-chan… Eres tan madura… Si Sasuke-kun fuera la mitad de maduro que tú, no le darían esos prontos que le dan… cuando andas cerca.

.¡Peligro! Si Tobi había descubierto su estrategia, estaba perdida. Se encogió de hombros lo más despreocupadamente que pudo.

-Supongo que está en la edad.

El Uchiha la miraba tan fijamente que habría podido atravesarla.

-Supongo. Sí, debe ser eso. Tiene dieciséis años. Definitivamente, es la edad.

Ella sonrió. El corazón le golpeaba las costillas al latir hasta el punto que creyó que se las partiría, pero lo ignoró.

-Yo también le he notado… raro –declaró, con gesto contrito.

-.¿En el baño? –Preguntó Tobi.

-Sí.

El Uchiha se desplomó en el respaldo de la silla mientras resolvía:

-Tendré que llamarle la atención. No me gustaría que te sintieras… acosada.

"_Es conceptualmente imposible que me sienta acosada por Sasuke"_, se dijo la Haruno.

-Gracias –fue su respuesta-. Y ahora, con tu permiso, me voy.

Tobi hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole su bendición.

Cuando salió, se topó de bruces con Sasuke. Él la miró, sorprendido, y frunció el ceño.

-.¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

-Hablaba con Tobi –respondió ella con naturalidad, pero sosteniéndole la mirada con fiereza.

Él, airado, la agarró del brazo y tiró violentamente de ella hasta alejarla de la puerta del despacho.

-.¡.¿Pero qué haces?.! –Protestó la pelirrosa.

-.¿Es que te has dejado los sensores de peligro en Konoha, Sakura? –Preguntó el chico. Ella se quedó quieta, mirándole-. No te fíes de su aspecto campechano. Madara es un tipo capaz de arrancarle los ojos a su propio hermano para eludir la ceguera. Te destrozaría antes de que fueras capaz de parpadear.

Ella contuvo la respiración. Sasuke estaba haciendo lo impensable: se preocupaba por ella. No obstante, no le dio tregua:

-.¿Quién eres tú para advertirme? Te recuerdo que tu único objetivo desde el día en que te conocí era matar a tu hermano mayor.

Él apretó los dientes. Odiaba aquello. Dio un manotazo con la izquierda en la pared que había detrás de Sakura y apoyó el antebrazo, arrinconando a la muchacha.

-No me hagas repetírtelo –siseó-. Harías bien en escapar antes de que me vea obligado a salvarte una vez más.

En su despacho, Tobi sorbió el té con una sonrisa beatífica. Definitivamente, estaba imaginando cosas. Una chica tan inocente y natural como Sakura Haruno no podía ser la arpía que se había figurado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Karin caminaba nerviosamente por los pasillos de la guarida de Akatsuki. Tras mucho cavilar, había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que expulsar a aquella irritante pelirrosa de la cueva. Haría lo que fuese necesario hasta conseguir que se largara de allí. Sin embargo, era consciente de que le resultaría imposible lograrlo sola, tanto si le gustaba como si no. Tras examinar al resto de habitantes de la guarida como potenciales aliados en aquella delicada operación, había escogido por eliminación al único que no se había inclinado por ni a su favor ni contra ella: Juugo.

El preciado experimento de Orochimaru estaba recluido en su cuarto. Aunque adoraba la luz del sol, el roce del viento y el trino de los pájaros, era consciente de que si se quedaba por ahí, se convertía en un peligro para cualquiera que anduviese cerca. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a transformarse, y sólo Sasuke era capaz de revertir el proceso. Juugo era consciente de que el muchacho tenía tareas más interesantes que hacerle de niñera. Así que, armado con una paciencia sobrehumana, pasaba días y noches encerrado en el angosto habitáculo en que le habían instalado. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que se le veía acudir a otras estancias de la guarida.

La chica se detuvo ante la puerta y apoyó una mano en la cadera. No sentía una simpatía especial por Juugo, pues para ella no era más que otro de los experimentos de Orochimaru, no por ello menos peligroso pero sí prescindible. Nunca había llegado a comprender del todo por qué el sannin había dejado con vida al joven después de haber desarrollado el sello maldito. Aquel recuerdo le hizo estrechar los ojos con frustración. Ella había querido un sello maldito, pero Orochimaru nunca había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para convertirla, si no en su mano derecha –aquel puesto lo ocupaba aquel retrasado mental que era Kabuto-, sí al menos en alguien más cercano a él.

Karin idolatraba a Orochimaru, y todos lo sabían, aunque había dedicado la mayor parte de sus energías en disimularlo. Después de que Sasuke asesinara al que fuera su maestro, aquella adoración se había trasladado al joven Uchiha, que además de sano y más fuerte, era joven y condenadamente atractivo. Un hombre de ésos de los que hay pocos por ahí sueltos. Que fuera un demente fratricida era un detalle como cualquier otro.

Golpeó la puerta del cuarto con los nudillos y llamó:

-.¡Juugo! –Su voz sonó exigente.

-.¿Karin? –Preguntó él, mientras abría la puerta una rendija-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-.¿…Ahora?

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-.¿No te encuentras bien?

-No, es sólo que… bueno, pasa, pasa.

Se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar. Ella entró en el sombrío cuarto tras echar una ojeada al joven. De momento, parecía sereno y normal, dentro de lo que cabía.

-.¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó.

Él hizo un vago gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y la chica se asentó en la cama. Juugo hizo lo propio en un taburete. Miró finamente a Karin, como diciéndole: ".¿Y bien?". Ella sonrió por cortesía y comenzó, tratando de ser natural:

-Bueno, Juugo. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-No hablamos nunca –respondió él, algo sorprendido por el inicio de la conversación-. Las cosas que querrías saber de mí ya las leíste en mi ficha del laboratorio, .¿no?

-No todas –masculló ella entre dientes. Su paciencia era escasa.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Karin volvió a esbozar una sonrisa falsamente natural.

-.¿Qué opinas de Sakura?

-.¿Sakura? –Preguntó Juugo, desorientado.

-La… -puso cara de tragar bilis- amiga de Sasuke-kun.

-Ahhh… Sakura, sí. Siempre olvido su nombre. No trato mucho con ella. No me gustaría hacerle daño si… bueno, ya sabes.

-…Sí –Karin miró significativamente a Juugo, invitándole a continuar.

-Ella es… una buena persona -la chica no pudo evitar palmearse las piernas con disgusto. Eso sólo podía significar que en aquella batalla estaba sola. Él prosiguió-. Como ya te he dicho, no trato mucho con ella. Sólo coincidimos un día, poco después de que llegara, en la cocina. Cuando la vi me di la vuelta para marcharme y no causar problemas, pero ella me pidió que me quedara. Me preparó un té y una tostada que sabía a rayos y me preguntó… cosas.

-.¿Qué clase de cosas? –Quiso saber Karin, por si podía extorsionar con eso a la pelirrosa.

Juugo la miró con desagrado.

-Las cosas que tú leíste en mi ficha.

Aquello era la guerra abierta.

-Entonces, ya sabe la clase de criatura que eres –escupió la chica-. Sabe que eres un monstruo.

-Sabe la clase de criatura que soy –respondió él, con aire desafiante-, pero nunca ha insinuado que yo sea un monstruo. No es una bruja como tú, Karin. Su mirada está tan limpia como el cielo en verano.

Había oído suficiente. Se puso en pie, furiosa de nuevo. Caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, pero antes de que lograra atravesarla, oyó la voz de Juugo tras de sí:

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Karin. Sasuke sólo te quiere a su lado por tus habilidades… Si le hicieras algo a Sakura, dudo mucho que tus habilidades bastaran para apelar a su indulgencia.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica mientras salía del cuarto de Juugo, que se quedó quieto como una estatua envuelta en sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En noches como aquélla le apetecía cenar un bocadillo mientras veía una película de aventuras, sentada en el sofá con sus padres. Su padre, entusiasta de las aventuras del héroe ninja Kôkei Bondô, conservaba como su más preciado tesoro todas y cada una de sus aventuras, y veían una siempre que podían. Su madre preparaba uno de sus "sándwiches especiales" con una docena de ingredientes distintos y pasaban un buen rato juntos.

Sí, su familia era genial. Algo excéntricos, pero geniales.

Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo en aquel momento. Se habría sentido decepcionada si hubiesen continuado con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado y estuviese viendo la película, pero tampoco quería que variaran su rutina o lo pasaran mal por su culpa. Estaba hecha un lío. Tan sólo quería acabar con aquella misión y volver a casa.

Llamaron a la puerta, dos golpes sordos. Sakura, que estaba tumbada en la cama, se incorporó y dijo:

-Adelante.

Esperaba ver a Sasuke, pero se equivocó. Quien entró en el dormitorio fue Suigetsu. Esbozó una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados –a Sakura le daban mal rollo- y dijo:

-He preparado unos rollitos y me han sobrado. No quería tirarlos, así que aquí los tienes. ¿Los quieres?

-De acuerdo –dijo ella. A decir verdad, se moría de hambre.

Sin preguntar, Suigetsu tomó asiento a los pies de la cama y la observó mientras comía. Ella se sentía cohibida, pero no dijo nada en absoluto. Después de todo, no sabía qué impresión tenía aquel tipo de ella. Sabía que en una confrontación entre Karin y ella se pondría de su parte, pero no conocía la opinión que tenía él acerca de su estancia en la guarida de Akatsuki, al margen de Karin.

Decidió iniciar una conversación banal por romper el hielo:

-.¿Lleváis mucho tiempo con los de Akatsuki?

-Cosa de un mes o dos. Desde que Sasuke mató a su hermano.

-Oh… -la chica asintió con la cabeza. Aún le costaba asimilar la idea de que Itachi Uchiha, ese fantasma del terror que solía planear sobre Konoha y sobre la cabeza de Sasuke en especial, no existiera ya. Entonces recordó algo-. ¿No formaba equipo con Kisame Hoshigaki? .¿Qué ha sido de él?

La sonrisa de Suigetsu se ensanchó.

-Supongo que estará por ahí, lamiéndose las heridas. Aparecerá por aquí un día de éstos para tratar de darme mi merecido, pero le cortaré a trocitos, los meteré en el congelador y tendremos palitos de merluza para todo el invierno –soltó una risotada.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

-Entonces ya habías luchado contra él antes, .¿no? –Preguntó.

-Pues claro. Y estuve a esto –delimitó unos centímetros en el aire con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha- de hacerlo rodajas.

Volvió a reírse de su propio chiste. Cuando se le pasó, miró con interés las piernas de la chica. Ella las encogió por inercia. Sólo llevaba unos _shorts _diminutos y una amplia sudadera azul, pero la mirada de aquel psicópata la hacía sentirse muy desprotegida. Suigetsu se lamió el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por cierto, Sakura… ¿no pasas frío por las noches?

Antes de que la pelirrosa lograra responder, una seria voz llamó desde el umbral de la puerta:

-Suigetsu –ambos miraron hacia el origen de la voz. Sasuke, ceñudo, estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta-. Ya te ibas, .¿verdad?

El joven no perdió su escalofriante sonrisa, llena de fastidio esta vez. Se puso en pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta mientras replicaba:

-Vaya, Sasuke-kun, parece que estás en todas partes.

-De hecho, lo estoy –contestó él con serenidad.

Una vez Suigetsu hubo salido del cuarto de Sakura, el Uchiha se volvió hacia ella y la miró intensamente. Entrecerró los ojos con su característico tic.

-Siempre tengo que estar sacándote las castañas del fuego –afirmó, más que preguntó.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero ella se puso en pie y atravesó con rapidez la habitación. Aquélla era una oportunidad de oro. Se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y le abrazó desde atrás mientras suplicaba dramáticamente:

-.¡No te vayas!

El chico se tensó como la cuerda de un arpa y se quedó tan quieto como le fue posible. O su imaginación se estaba desmadrando peligrosamente… o Sakura desconocía la existencia de ciertas prendas de ropa interior. Notó una ola de calor tan intensa en las mejillas que temió que le hubiera subido la fiebre, y aquello sería un problema, no porque las enfermedades le preocupasen, sino porque era precisamente la Haruno quien más idea de Medicina tenía en la guarida en aquellos instantes, y pasar tiempo a solas con ella en su situación era… bueno, como mínimo, indecoroso. Respiró hondo… muy despacio. Dos veces. Inspiró lentamente una vez más antes de decir:

-He de irme. Echa el pestillo cuando te vayas a dormir.

Ella desenlazó los brazos del torso del chico. Mejor, mucho mejor. Notó cómo empezaba a bajársele lentamente el rubor.

-Lástima –dejó caer ella-. Me apetecía charlar contigo un rato… Ya sabes, de los viejos tiempos.

Él se demoró unos segundos en responder:

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-.¿Ah, sí? .¿Qué cosas? –Se interesó Sakura.

-…Cosas. No seas cotilla, lo odio.

-Odias tantas cosas que a veces algunas se me olvidan –la pelirrosa estaba al borde de la carcajada. Si tres años antes le hubiesen dicho que sería capaz de poner a Sasuke en una situación tan comprometida con tanta facilidad, no lo habría creído.

Seguía de espaldas a ella, con aire de tipo duro. Se desafió a sí misma a lograr que se girara y la mirara. Si era capaz de ver la cara que apostaba a que él tendría en aquel instante, se consideraría a sí misma la kunoichi más hábil del mundo.

-Bueno, me voy. Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto, se marchó caminando con rapidez. Sakura reprimió una sonrisa. Lástima, no había logrado que se diera la vuelta. Tendría que conformarse con ser la segunda mejor kunoichi del mundo, la que había excitado a Sasuke Uchiha de tal manera que la huida había terminado convirtiéndose en su mejor opción.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los comercios comenzaban a abrir bajo la brillante luz del sol cuando el chico del traje naranja hizo acto de presencia a las puertas de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. No había ni una sola nube en el límpido cielo que impidiera al astro rey arrancar destellos al cabello rubio del ninja más escandaloso de la Villa, que comenzó caminar a grandes zancadas en dirección al edificio prominente en que se ubicaban las oficinas de la Hokage, justo bajo las cabezas talladas en la roca de la montaña. A su alrededor pudo observar que la mayoría de los edificios estaban medio derruidos y la gente se afanaba por repararlos. Los comercios que habían tenido la suerte de salir más o menos ilesos estaban abiertos al público y sus dueños echaban una mano en la medida de lo posible. Como otras veces en el pasado, Konoha resurgía de sus cenizas cuando todos la creían muerta, dispuesta a resistir el paso de las centurias. No en vano se encontraba en el País del Fuego: los habitantes de la Villa eran los rescoldos que nunca permitían que la vida de la ciudad nunca se extinguiese.

El bullicio regía las calles, llenas de gente y actividad. Se respiraban esperanza y optimismo, y aquello gustaba tanto a Naruto Uzumaki que casi le hacía olvidar el dolor de ver devastada su Villa, aquélla de la que algún día sería Hokage. Nadie reparó en él, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado. Él buscó con la mirada algún rostro conocido, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón prefería pasar desapercibido. Algo le decía que lo sucedido en Konoha tenía que ver con él, y odiaba sentirse culpable.

Al llegar a las oficinas del Gobierno de Konoha, no pudo aguantarse más: tiró su macuto al suelo y subió los escalones de tres en tres mientras gritaba:

-.¡Tsunade baa-chan! .¡Sakura-chan!

Nadie le respondió. Se cruzó con algunos funcionarios que no le prestaron demasiada atención. Aquello no le frenó. Siguió rugiendo por los pasillos:

-.¡Sakura-chan, he vuelto! .¡Tsunade baa-chan!

Entró en el despacho de la Godaime como un vendaval, abriendo las puertas dobles de un empujón. Sin esperar a ver la situación, anunció:

-.¡Soy tan fuerte como Jiraiya, Tsunade baa-chan!

-Naruto…

El chico miró al fin el interior del despacho. La Hokage se encontraba reunida en aquel instante con el Consejo de Ancianos, aquel corrillo de carcamales que le odiaban desde que tenía uso de razón. Frunció el ceño, a la espera de un reproche. Junto a Danzô se encontraba de pie Sai, que le miró de reojo y soltó una risita. El Uzumaki sintió ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz.

-.¡Naruto-kun, no puedes estar aquí! –Dijo una apurada Shizune, tratando de empujarle fuera del despacho.

-.¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? –Preguntó el _jinchuuriki_, desasiéndose de la ayudante de Tsunade, sin apartar la mirada de ésta.

-Hablaré contigo más tarde, Naruto –dijo la Godaime, bajando la mirada. Parecía cansada e incluso… mayor. Efectivamente, _era _mayor, pero hasta ese instante, no se lo había parecido-. ¿Por qué no te acercas al hospital a ver a Kakashi?

Naruto se tensó. Si Kakashi estaba en el hospital, es que las cosas iban peor de lo que inicialmente le había parecido.

-Eso haré –respondió, estupefacto y receloso.

-Vuelve por aquí en una media hora. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

Sin despedirse, el chico dio media vuelta y abandonó el despacho. Arrastraba los pies mientras desandaba el camino en dirección a la puerta de entrada, donde había dejado el escaso equipaje que se llevó en su viaje. Se cruzó con algunos ninjas tan silenciosos como sombras que le miraron de reojo al pasar, y tuvo la sensación de que todo el mundo sabía algo de lo que él no se había enterado todavía. Evitó mirar a cualquier persona en concreto, recogió su mochila y salió en hacia el hospital.

Fue en la habitación de Kakashi donde la Hokage halló a Naruto un rato después. La visión de su hábil maestro en estado comatoso, inmóvil sobre la impoluta camilla, había sido demasiado para el rubio _jinchuuriki_, que se había derrumbado en una de las sillas de la habitación, mesándose los cabellos mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba perdiendo de golpe a tantos seres queridos. Tanto Jiraiya como Kakashi le habían enseñado prácticamente todo cuanto sabía, y en su mente se encontraban ambos rodeados por un halo de inmortalidad que les hacía invencibles y eternos. Sin embargo, Jiraiya ya no estaba, y el incombustible ninja copia se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, sin siquiera un amigo, un hijo o una amante que le acompañara en esos duros instantes. Naruto se sintió impotente e inútil. Para terminar de empeorar las cosas, la aparición de Tsunade sola abrió la veda a sus peores temores. Miró a la Godaime con los ojos muy abiertos y ordenó:

-Dime que Sakura no está muerta.

-Naruto…

-.¡Dímelo!

Tsunade suspiró.

-No está muerta.

-Gracias a los Budas…

-Está llevando a cabo una misión de vital importancia para la Villa.

El chico la miró con desconfianza.

-.¿Qué clase de misión?

Tsunade volvió a suspirar y entornó brevemente los ojos. Sabía que a Naruto no le gustaría lo que iba a contarle.

-Ha ido en busca de Sasuke para matarle.

El Uzumaki se puso en pie de un salto, pero contrariamente a lo que ella había esperado, no prorrumpió en gritos. Se quedó en silencio, mirándola con los ojos desencajados, como si fuera un terrible monstruo. La mujer adivinó sus pensamientos en el acto y trató de excusarse:

-Planea destruir Konoha, y eso no puedo permitirlo…

-.¿Y te puedes permitir que Sakura-chan asesine a alguien a quien ama? –Espetó Naruto.

-Ella es la única persona con la que puedo contar. Escucha… estoy teniendo muchos problemas con el Consejo de Ancianos, lo último que necesito es que me eches en cara que la he enviado a cumplir una misión poco agradable. Sé que está enamorada de él, o al menos lo estuvo… Por Buda, Naruto, .¿crees que puede una mujer, por estúpida que sea, estar enamorada eternamente de un bastardo? De hecho, cuando la envié a la misión, más que preocuparle cómo le mataría, le preocupó cómo le seducirí…

Se detuvo a la mitad de la palabra, pero el chico supo lo que iba a decir. Abrió los ojos como platos y preguntó:

-.¿Pretendes que le seduzca? .¿Quién te crees que es, vieja?

-Es una kunoichi, Naruto. Las mujeres hacemos esas cosas –respondió Tsunade, manteniendo la calma-. Es la mejor manera de mantener sujeto a un tío y que no se dé cuenta de que va a morir. Tal vez te parezca despiadado, pero es lo que tenemos.

-No lo acepto. Simplemente, no puedo aceptarlo –se encogió de hombros-. Escucha lo que te voy a decir, Tsunade baa-chan: voy a ir a buscarla, la sacaré donde se haya metido por culpa de tu maldita psicosis asesina y cuando la traiga de vuelta, pensaremos en algo. Si Sasuke tiene que morir, que así sea… pero no dejaré que a ella la destroces también.

-.¡Naru…!

La Godaime trató de detenerle, pero sus dedos se cerraron en torno al aire. Apenas había llegado y ya había vuelto a marcharse de la Villa. La mujer se frotó la nuca, rogando porque se equivocara del lugar donde empezar a buscar. Puede que él no lo comprendiera aún, pues no era más que un adolescente impulsivo e inexperto, pero aquella solución, además de ser la más radical, era la mejor.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews de lectoras no registradas:**

**akane-chan: Sí, sólo tres capítulos. Prefiero un fanfic corto pero con contenido a uno largo y que no sea más que una sucesión de escenas de sexo y paridas... Entiéndeme, esas cosas están bien, pero sólo en su justa medida. Además, esta historia contiene ANGST, y tampoco soy una sádica que disfrute haciendo sufrir a los personajes...**

**K...: Como puedes leer, prosigue la revolución hormonal de Sasuke xD Me alegra que te guste mi estilo. Es una de mis mayores preocupaciones.**

**priscila: A ver, lo del principio es lo que sucede justo antes del encuentro de Sakura con Suigetsu, ya que el fragmento en que Tsunade encarga a Sakura la misión era un _flashback_. En cuanto a lo de que Sasuke quisiera matar a Sakura... es casi normal, viendo el cariz que está tomando el manga últimamente. Y el género del fic es ANGST...**

**annehtt, LoL y sabaku no lia: Gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que os guste el segundo capítulo.**

**Bien, eso eso todo. ¡Espero opiniones!  
**


	3. De cómo convertirse en la última tentaci

**Después de casi cuatro meses, he aquí, por fin, el desenlace de _Flor carnívora_.**

**En primer lugar, quisiera pediros disculpas por la tardanza en la publicación de este capítulo. Entre trabajos, exámenes y una terrible falta de inspiración, apenas pude escribir nada hasta hace unas semanas. Me pasó algo corriente en mí: sé lo que quiero escribir, pero no acabo de encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Espero, sin embargo, que sea un final lo bastante bueno. Una advertencia, queridas lectoras: el género del fic es ANGST. Y yo no soy de las que se toman las etiquetas a la ligera...**

**Por cierto, este capítulo contiene LEMON. Así que la M no es para fardar... ¡Leedlo (y disfrutadlo) bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad!  
**

**Me he tomado la libertad de reproducir la letra de la canción que da nombre a este fanfic al final del capítulo. Al leerla, comprenderéis por qué se llama así esta historia.  
**

**Éste será mi último fanfic de _Naruto_. Hace tiempo que el manga dejó de interesarme como solía, y esta historia nació con el propósito de poner punto y final a mi afición por esta serie, antaño tan buena. Es probable que siga escribiendo, pero sin duda, no será ya sobre _Naruto_. Me gustaría que, de todas formas, me sigáis leyendo.**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte a todas, .¡no olvidéis enviarme vuestras opiniones!**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_, sus personajes, su terminología y su universo no me pertenecen; tampoco la canción _Flor carnívora_. Ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**

* * *

FLOR CARNÍVORA**

Capítulo 3 - De cómo convertirse en la última tentación

_Todos llevamos dentro el cielo y el infierno_

(Oscar Wilde)

La tensión dentro y fuera de él se estaba haciendo insoportable. Nunca había entrado en sus planes el llegar a sentir nada ni remotamente parecido por una chica. Aunque ahora pensaba que, de haber sabido que podía sucederle, sólo podría haber sido con Sakura, y así había sido. El sobresalto producido por sus sentimientos había ido en aumento hasta traspasar las barreras de su racionalidad para adentrarse en el campo de lo puramente físico, en el terreno de sus instintos primarios. Y deseaba a Sakura tanto como necesitaba respirar para seguir vivo. Las semanas que la Haruno había pasado en la guarida de Akatsuki se contaban entre las de más desasosiego en toda su vida. Sasuke había aprendido a apreciarla y amarla en un tiempo récord. Si las cosas seguían llevando ese ritmo, acabaría convirtiéndose en un despojo. Uchiha Sasuke no era un poeta que sublima el amor como el más excelso de los sentimientos. Era, más bien, una más de sus necesidades vitales; una vez que la hubiera satisfecho, a otra cosa, mariposa.

En su ignorancia, pensaba que el amor podía aliviarse de una manera tan sencilla como el hambre, que desaparece al comer, o el sueño, que se esfuma al dormir.

Pensó que, con declararse, sería suficiente. Se acercaría a Sakura, le haría saber sus sentimientos sin permitir que aflorasen sus debilidades y se marcharía tan fresco. Sin duda alguna, se sentiría mucho mejor. El problema residía en cómo hacerlo sin caer en la cursilería, posibilidad harto sencilla. Finalmente se le ocurrió una manera, aunque requeriría cierto efectismo por parte de la situación. Pero él sabía perfectamente cómo imponerse.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se despertó por instinto en la eterna penumbra de su habitación. Ya que la guarida de Akatsuki se hallaba bajo tierra, eran contadas las estancias que poseían luz natural, y desde luego su cuarto no era una de ellas. El ritmo de los días y las noches estaba marcado por la propia inercia de los ninjas, cuyos organismos parecían informar del paso de las horas. Observar a los demás no era una buena opción: uno acababa desorientándose dentro de una cueva en la que la gente comía y dormía cuando les venía en gana, sin orden lógico alguno. Afortunadamente, eran muy conscientes de que aquello no era un patio de recreo. Se trataba, más bien, de algo cercano a una trinchera.

La muchacha se vistió a oscuras. Estaba harta de antorchas y linternas. Anhelaba la luz del sol y la fría brisa nocturna arrastrada por las estrellas. Estaba empezando a darle demasiada coba a su misión. Tenía que lanzarse a ello y terminar de una vez.

Aunque ya lo sabía en su fuero interno, se negaba a admitir que le aterraba la idea de matar a Sasuke. No dejaba de preguntarse qué pasaría después. Bueno, sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedería a ella si no se apresuraba a salir por pies de la guarida una vez lo hubiese hecho, pero se preguntaba qué pasaría con Naruto y con ella. Sasuke era la razón por la que habían estado luchando. ¿Qué harían una vez el objetivo de todos sus esfuerzos hubiese desaparecido? .¿Se quedarían… vacíos? Y lo más importante: .¿perdería también a Naruto? Aquélla era una pregunta que se resistía a hacerse. Sabía que su _nakama _aún consideraba a Sasuke su mejor amigo. Si le asesinaba, probablemente el Uzumaki no se lo perdonaría.

Por eso aquella maldita misión le estaba llevando tanto tiempo. No podía con todo aquel miedo.

Salió de su dormitorio y se cruzó con Juugo y Suigetsu. Estaban empapados.

-Está lloviendo –explicó sucintamente el experimento de Orochimaru.

-He sacado a Juugo de paseo –aclaró Suigetsu con una de sus sarcásticas sonrisas llenas de dientes.

-Y llueve –comentó Sakura.

-Así es. Llueve a cántaros.

La muchacha suspiró.

-Tengo la sensación de que hace décadas que no veo la lluvia. La última vez que vi algo caer del cielo, fueron fuego y cenizas.

-Pain, .¿verdad? –Preguntó Suigetsu.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Juugo se adelantó y abrió sus enormes manos. Entre ellas se acurrucaba, indefenso, un diminuto gatito.

-Sólo es un cachorro –dijo la pelirrosa-. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-Fuera, en la linde del bosque. Había tres más, pero ya habían muerto –contestó Juugo-. Alguien se deshizo de una camada que no podía mantener.

-Qué pena –lamentó Sakura.

-.¿Puedes ocuparte de él? Me preocupa que muera de frío. Tú estás seca, .¿te importaría darle un poco de leche?

Ella cogió al animalito anaranjado entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con calidez.

-Ya me ocupo yo, descuida –dijo.

Juugo sonrió.

-En cuanto me seque y me vista iré a hacerme cargo de él.

Una vez hubieron pasado de largo, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar allí a Konan bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té. Reculó, con cierta cautela, pero la mujer no le prestó demasiada atención. Finalmente, la pelirrosa dijo:

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –respondió Konan, con indiferencia.

De los miembros aún vivos de Akatsuki, la pareja formada por Pain y Konan era, sin lugar a dudas, la que menos había tenido ocasión de tratar. Bien mirado, tampoco es que ella hubiese buscado su compañía; las pocas veces que ellos habían hecho escala en la guarida en mitad de su búsqueda del noveno _bijuu_, Sakura les había evitado deliberadamente en la medida de lo posible. Por suerte, nadie le había pedido explicaciones: independientemente de que sintiera apego o no por la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, ellos habían causado tal volumen de devastación allí que los destrozos quedarían inevitablemente grabados en su retina durante mucho tiempo. Y como Tobi se había encargado de señalar mordazmente en una ocasión, a eso se le suele llamar trauma.

Sakura avanzó, no sin reservas. Era la primera vez que se encontraba cara a cara con la lugarteniente de Pain sin haberlo calculado primero. Se preguntó qué edad tendría. Poseía un aspecto indeterminado y bastante neutral mientras mordisqueaba distraídamente una galleta de avena leyendo la información nutricional de una caja vacía de cereales. La adolescente rebuscó en la nevera un cartón de leche y llenó hasta el borde un plato pequeño. A continuación se lo acercó al gatito y se sentó a esperar que bebiera. Le extrañó que no lo hiciera.

-Es demasiado pequeño –le informó Konan-. No sabe hacerlo solo.

La Haruno giró la mirada hacia ella. No había ningún cambio de expresión en sus gélidos ojos.

-.¿Y qué puedo hacer? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Hazte con un biberón si no quieres que muera de hambre –respondió.

-.¿Un biberón? –Sakura miró a su alrededor, impotente-. No creo que haya muchos niños por aquí.

-Nunca se sabe. He encontrado los cacharros más inverosímiles en esta cocina.

Resultaba una escena de lo más surrealista: estaba en una cocina destartalada y abarrotada de porquería, manteniendo una conversación trivial con una de las asesinas más despiadadas del mundo, que ni siquiera cambiaba de expresión al hablar de algo tan mundano como… biberones. _"Si algún día salgo de aquí, escribiré una obra de teatro que se desarrolle en este contexto. Me haré millonaria y sacaré de pobres a mis padres"_, se prometió Sakura. Sin responder, se puso en pie y comenzó a trastear por los armarios. Encontró lo inimaginable, un pequeño biberón, justo en el instante en que Juugo hacía acto de presencia en la cocina. Donan, por su parte, se levantó de la silla y dio un último consejo antes de salir:

-Calienta un poco la leche, que esté tibia. No se la beberá si está fría.

Una vez se quedaron solos, el experimento y la chica se miraron en silencio, algo sorprendidos. Juugo fue el primero en recuperarse: se agachó para coger al animalito, que olisqueaba con desconfianza los bordes del plato, y tomó asiento en la silla que antes ocupaba Konan.

-.¿Te sorprende que alguien como Konan pueda charlar tranquilamente acerca de asuntos cotidianos? –Preguntó.

-Un poco –confesó Sakura, mientras tomaba la leche del plato y la calentaba en el hornillo-. Al fin y al cabo, la vi destruir mi Villa.

Juugo miraba el vacío.

-Todos llevamos dentro el horror, Sakura. No lo olvides: no eres la única.

Ella bajó la mirada, aturdida. A veces tendía a olvidarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando un ninja vive durante cierto tiempo en un lugar de manera pacífica, llega a bajar la guardia. Sakura no esperaba ya, aunque se hallara en medio de una misión, que nadie la aguardase tras una esquina, dispuesto a saltar sobre ella. Eso fue lo que hizo tan fácil a Sasuke inmovilizar a la muchacha y apartarla del corredor, normalmente bullicioso pero muy tranquilo en aquel momento. La arrastró al interior de su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí a cal y canto. Sakura, que había caído al suelo, se dio la vuelta y le miró. Su cabeza tapaba la única bombilla que iluminaba el cuarto, colgada del techo, y su blanca luz rodeaba la cabeza de la oscura efigie del Uchiha, como una aterradora visión a caballo entre lo celestial y lo demoníaco.

-.¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sasuke? –Preguntó ella.

Él ignoró la pregunta y chasqueó la lengua, como si estuviera fastidiado por tener que explicar una obviedad:

-Tengo planes para ti.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la pelirrosa fue: _"Va a matarme"_ Sin embargo, se prometió que no daría ni una sola muestra de debilidad. No le daría el gusto de descubrir que su fuerza y su habilidad la asustaban.

-Pues espero que me entretengan –dijo, con un gesto orgulloso.

A continuación se puso en pie. Sasuke la observó en silencio, sin cortar el contacto visual, mientras lo hacía. Una vez estuvieron al mismo nivel, él la empujó contra la pared y la acorraló. _"Parece que le ha cogido el gusto a hacerlo"_, se dijo. Parecía mentira: estaba a punto de morir y aún tenía ganas de ser sarcástica.

-Entretenimiento no te va a faltar, Sakura –dijo él, entrecerrando sus ojos en cuestión de un segundo. Su tic favorito-. No es algo que se consiga todos los días.

Su tono de voz desvelaba que consideraba aquellos planes como el mayor de los honores. Ella le interrogó con la mirada y el chico entrecerró de nuevo los ojos, pero sin volver a abrirlos de nuevo instantáneamente.

-Vas a restaurar conmigo mi clan –anunció.

La frase pilló por sorpresa a Sakura. Era lo último que esperaba oír, se le descolgó la mandíbula miró con sorpresa a Sasuke. Éste la contemplaba impertérrito. Lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Eso no ha sonado como una educada propuesta.

El muchacho alzó una ceja:

-.¿Es que existe alguna razón por la que querrías negarte? –Su tono ampuloso irritó a la chica. Le daba la impresión de que le ordenaba sentirse como si le hubiera tocado el premio gordo en un concurso de televisión.

-Docenas, Sasuke –contestó ella, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra con suaves movimientos de cadera-. No soy una fábrica de niños, .¿sabes?

Él esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Los niños pueden esperar de momento, Sakura.

-.¿Entonces?

Sasuke ladeó suavemente la cabeza y sostuvo la barbilla de ella con la mano derecha. Bajó la voz y dijo:

-Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo.

-.¿Y adónde iba a ir, si no? –Preguntó ella, con gesto inocente.

-A cualquier sitio, pero no quiero que lo hagas. Podríamos esperar un par de años o tres hasta que haya destruido Konoha. Construiré una casa… y nos iremos allí a follar como leones, tener enanos y vivir felices para siempre –tras la cita de la película, sonrió como si acabase de enunciar una verdad universal.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de alzar una ceja.

-Pues permíteme que te diga, que vas a ser un padre horrendo –finalizó la frase acercando su rostro al de él.

Sasuke entornó los párpados para no cortar el contacto visual con ella. Su respiración se hizo más pesada cuando Sakura comenzó a pasarle las manos por el pecho, de abajo arriba.

-Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer mientras llega el momento de restaurar el clan? –Preguntó.

-Se me ocurren… un par de cosas –respondió Sasuke con dificultad.

-.¿De veras? –Le provocó Sakura, alejándose de él y apoyándose en la pared.

-Sí.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Vamos, Uchiha –le retó-. Que nadie diga que tienes miedo.

Él apretó los dientes un instante y la besó. Con fuerza, con insistencia, hundió su lengua en la boca de Sakura y la deslizó por su paladar. Ella ahogó un gemido y Sasuke tensó los músculos de sus brazos. Por los Budas, ahora _sí _que estaba enloqueciendo. Sostuvo el rostro de Sakura con sus manos mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. Un remolino de sensaciones lo absorbía.

Al separarse, ella pasó la lengua por sus labios. Sasuke tragó saliva sin apartar la mirada. La letal dulzura de su sonrisa le atraía como una adictiva droga.

-Vaya, Sasuke –dijo la chica-. Si no te conociera, juraría que estás loco por mí.

-.¿Y si lo estuviera? –Preguntó él, adelantándose para volver a besarla.

Ella colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho, deteniendo su avance. Los ojos del Uchiha se clavaron en ella. _Sharingan_.

-Si lo estuvieras… estaría muy feo que no me lo dijeras –dijo Sakura.

-Acabo de hacerlo –respondió el chico.

Volvió a besarla, pero el contacto fue corto. Ella se separó y ordenó:

-Repítelo.

-No pienso…

-Repítelo -la mirada de ella no admitía réplica-. ¿Me quieres?

Él aún tardó unos segundos en confesar. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Su idea inicial era declararse sutilmente, insinuarle que quería acostarse con ella diciéndole que quería que fuese la madre de sus hijos. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado atraparle y lograr que se humillase diciéndole directamente lo mucho que la deseaba? Pero no era tan extraño, después de todo. Un solo vistazo a sus labios y ya estaba perdiendo el control.

-Estoy loco por ti –murmuró, finalmente.

Bajó la mirada. Pensó en rebelarse si le obligaba a repetirlo, aunque supiera que en realidad no sería capaz. Sin embargo, ella hizo algo muy distinto: le agarró de la camiseta y le atrajo hacia sí.

-Ven aquí.

Fue ella quien le besó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Su lengua se internó en la boca de él, mientras succionaba con sus labios. Él se separó de ella y preguntó, alzando una ceja:

-.¿A quién has besado antes que a mí, Sakura? Pareces una profesional –ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sobre todo cuando Sasuke frunció el ceño-. No habrás besado a Naruto, .¿verdad?

A ella se le escapó una risita.

-No –contestó. De repente, se puso serio-. Tú tampoco besas como un novato, .¿sabes?

Él tragó saliva, y lo solucionó diciendo:

-Yo soy un tío.

-.¿Y? –Le presionó la pelirrosa.

-Pues… eso. Que soy un tío. Leo revistas guarras.

Sakura volvió a alzar una ceja. En cualquier otro chico lo habría creído, pero en el caso del Uchiha cantaba a la legua que no era más que una excusa barata. Decidió no entrar al trapo con la discusión. Tenía una idea mucho mejor. Se acercó mucho a Sasuke y acarició sus facciones con las palmas de las manos. Él cerró los ojos. Sakura deslizó sus manos hacia su nuca, y luego de nuevo hacia arriba, hasta enterrar sus dedos en el pelo del chico. Entonces comenzó a lamer sus labios. Él gruñó. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado, como la cuerda de un arco a punto de disparar. Cuando abandonó la boca de Sasuke, fue descendiendo por su cuello. Sintió el latido de su corazón reverberando en las venas a medida que las besaba. Era tan humano… y aún así, a veces lo olvidaba.

Sasuke se había tenido que sujetar en la pared para no caerse. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan débil… y ante todo, jamás imaginó que llegaría a gustarle tanto. Entonces, Sakura hizo la pregunta mágica, aquella que estaba esperando:

-.¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo, Sasuke-kun?

En un primer momento, ni siquiera fue capaz de responder. Suponía que si le arrancaba la ropa, ella lo interpretaría como un "sí", pero tal vez no le sentara demasiado bien. Inspiró y espiró por la boca, dos veces. _"Tranquilízate"_ Claro que quería, demonios, se moría por tomarla ya.

-Sí –respondió finalmente. Por suerte para él, la voz le salió masculina y sibilante, muy sexy. Lo primero que pensó fue que aquello la impresionaría.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa y le besó en la mejilla. Se alejó de él y se sentó en la cama. Se deshizo de los _zôri _que llevaba siempre en el interior de la guarida y subió los pies a la cama, flexionando las rodillas. El chico se colocó delante de ella en la cama, se arrodilló y la cogió de la pierna izquierda. Le besó el empeine del pie y comenzó a ascender. Al llegar a la altura de la rodilla y adentrarse en el campo del muslo, los brazos de Sakura, en los que se apoyaba, comenzaron a temblarle, y notó un interesante cosquilleo en la parte baja de la espalda, justo encima del trasero. Se sonrojó cuando Sasuke, sin dejar de besar su piel, alzó los ojos y la miró directamente. Se preguntó si no estaría yendo demasiado lejos. Cuando él se acercaba ya a su ingle, al toparse con el borde de los pantalones, levantó el rostro y directamente se puso a la altura de la cara de ella, a cuatro patas encima de Sakura. La besó en los labios y, al separarse, miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la chica, como evaluando la situación. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y ordenó:

-Quiero esas piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Sakura obedeció.

Los dedos de Sasuke recorrieron, ágiles, la geografía corporal de Sakura, como si fuera un experto en el reconocimiento del terreno. La muchacha envidiaba de su antiguo _nakama_ aquella capacidad misteriosa de no mostrarse inseguro jamás. ¿Estaba tan nervioso como ella? Porque siendo él quien, según decía, estaba loco por ella, debería estar hecho un manojo de nervios. Pero, sin embargo, su serenidad resultaba casi insultante. Era injusto que fuera ella la única con la mente llena de reflexiones enmarañadas, y encima era ella quien supuestamente llevaba las riendas. Aún así, creía que estaba dando una imagen bastante buena de seguridad y dominio, teniendo en cuenta que no se veía a sí misma como la _kunoichi _en proceso de llevar a cabo una peligrosa misión, sino como la aterrorizada virgen que iba a entregarse al monstruo malo (un monstruo con unos bíceps que cortaban la respiración), que por otra parte en otro tiempo había sido el gran amor de su vida. No sabía muy bien qué sentir frente a todos aquellos factores… hasta que él comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Lo había imaginado más rudo, y ante todo, más experimentado, al igual que cuando besaba. Por suerte o por desgracia, no era ni una cosa ni la otra. Resultaba chocante verlo tan serio, tocando la tela como si fuera a reventarle en la cara y apartando las prendas con torpeza. _"Será inútil…"_, se dijo. Le apartó las manazas con delicadeza, para evitar que la atestiguación de su propia incompetencia le enfureciese, y se desnudó ella misma. Él la contempló con los ojos como platos, pero por poco tiempo, pues no tardó en volver a adoptar su cara de póker habitual, como si el cuerpo de la chica le dejara indiferente. Aquello hirió el amor propio de Sakura. Frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Creo que voy a vestirme.

Se incorporó y alargó la mano hacia su camiseta, pero él le sostuvo la muñeca y preguntó:

-.¿Qué haces?

-Esto es una estupidez. Me largo.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó largamente.

-No, no te vayas.

Sakura no tuvo corazón para renegar de su misión. Cuando Sasuke le soltó la muñeca, le cogió la cara entre las manos y le devolvió el beso. No se dio cuenta de en qué instante comenzó él a desvestirse, pero le miró ya no tenía más ropa encima que la interior.

La siguiente duda que asaltó a la pelirrosa fue si sería mucho pedir que Sasuke le dijera algo bonito. Estaba demasiado ocupado planeando la estrategia para abordar la apetitosa piel de Sakura. Cuando al fin se decidió, enterró el rostro entre los pechos de ella y los besó al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por quitarle el sujetador. Afortunadamente, no le presentó tantas dificultades como la camiseta. Cuando la lengua del chico rozó uno de sus pezones, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Él le tapó la boca con la mano y ella le miró, interrogante.

-Se oye todo, Sakura. Estas malditas paredes son de papel.

-.¿Me tomas el pelo? Estamos en una cueva –respondió ella, malhumorada.

-Bueno, que yo sepa, las cuevas no están pensadas para contener tus gritos de pasión. Además, las paredes y las puertas no estaban ya instaladas cuando llegaron los de Akatsuki. No es que estén acorazadas, precisamente. Cualquiera que pase por delante va a oírnos.

Ella le miró, con gesto enojado. Incluso en un momento tan íntimo, Sasuke tenía ganas de rezongar. _"No por mucho tiempo…"_ Con presteza, la chica deslizó sus manos hasta acariciar la entrepierna de Sasuke. Él abrió la boca y respiró con un jadeo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gruñó; Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, agradada por lo que veía. Nunca había tenido ocasión de verle presentar aquel aspecto tan… vulnerable. El muchacho estrujó la sábana con la mano que minutos antes había tapado la boca de Sakura. La extática expresión de su rostro reveló a la pelirrosa que el chico se _moría_ por gemir sin reprimirse.

-Shhh… -Ella elevó la cabeza y le rozó la mejilla con la punta de la nariz.

-Sa… Sakura… -balbuceó.

Ella hizo un gracioso mohín.

-Van a oírte, Sasuke-kun –cuchicheó, sarcástica.

Él abrió los ojos, ardientes con un desbocado _sharingan_, no sin esfuerzo, y masculló:

-No me digas.

La muchacha soltó una risita y, con un gesto propio del juego de manos de un prestidigitador, le quitó los calzoncillos. Él se miró la entrepierna y apartó la mirada, algo azorado. No estaba acostumbrado a desnudarse con testigos. Sakura sonrió y le mordió el hombro mientras acariciaba el miembro erecto del chico. Él se tensó como la cuerda de un piano y se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir de placer. En algún rincón de su cerebro una voz ahogada le exigió autocontrol, pero su voluntad no le obedecía. Lo único que logró, no sin gran esfuerzo, fue murmurar entre dientes:

-Demonios, Sakura.

Aun con dificultades, logró deslizar los dedos bajo las braguitas de la chica y bajárselas hasta las rodillas.

-Termina tú –ordenó, besándola con fuerza.

Y ella obedeció sin rechistar.

Al separarse, Sasuke contempló, sin habla, el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la muchacha. Al cabo de unos instantes, Sakura le preguntó:

-.¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy sopesando la manera de hacerlo –contestó Sasuke.

Se le ocurrió una respuesta irónica, pero pensó que sería mejor callarse. Después de todo, tampoco es que ella constase de una abrumadora experiencia en aquel campo. Mientras tanto, el Uchiha perdía la paciencia consigo mismo. Le gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control, y algo tan elemental como el sexo se le escapaba escandalosamente de las manos. ¿Cómo era posible? Evidentemente, nadie le había explicado los rudimentos de la actividad, pero suponía que tendría que salir de él mismo. Después de todo, se dijo, proponiéndose ser práctico, el sexo era algo tan antiguo como el tiempo. Nadie había enseñado a los primeros hombres a hacerlo. Tendría que dejarse llevar por el instinto.

Sakura le rodeó la cintura con las piernas por segunda vez.

-Sasuke-kun –él la miró-. Ven aquí.

Abrazándole con fuerza, le condujo a su interior. Ambos contuvieron la respiración, sin emitir ni un solo sonido, en suspensión. Como iluminado por una revelación divina, el Uchiha supo lo que tenía que hacer a continuación; tomando impulso con las puntas de los pies, embistió con su pelvis la de Sakura. Los dos gimieron al unísono y se miraron con cierta sorpresa. Un par de lágrimas perlaron las pestañas de la pelirrosa. La respiración del chico se aceleró. Apoyó los antebrazos en el colchón y volvió a embestir. Ella le hundió las uñas en la espalda. Abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Necesitaba aire, más aire… ¿Desde cuando el oxígeno se agotaba tan deprisa?

-Sasu… ke… Sasuke… -jadeó al fin.

Había cerrado los ojos y se había abandonado al roce de la piel sudorosa del chico, a sus envites y a la explosión de placer que compartían. Era la conexión más íntima que había experimentado jamás. Se preguntó cómo era posible que la gente frivolizara algo que provocaba semejante cantidad de matices emocionales y sensoriales. Sakura desconocía, hasta aquel instante, la capacidad de su cuerpo para sentir tanto placer.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la mejilla de Sasuke y cayó en la sábana, ya empapada, en el mismo instante en que alcanzaron el clímax, que sacudió sus cuerpos como un terremoto. Reprimiendo a duras penas sus voces, disfrutaron del segundo en que el cosmos se expandió en el nexo que unía sus cuerpos hasta llenarles por completo, para finalizar implosionando, dejando en ellos el misterioso cosquilleo de esa clase de placer que parece imposible de describir con palabras certeras.

Sasuke se retiró y se tumbó al lado de la pelirrosa. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, emitiendo marcados jadeos, y sentían sus corazones palpitando como pájaros tratando de escapar, enloquecidos, de sus jaulas. El chico cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Increíble –sentenció.

La Haruno coincidía con él en el adjetivo, pero lamentablemente, no podía dedicarse a disfrutar de aquella especie de resaca que el orgasmo había dejado tras de sí. Temblorosa, alargó la mano hasta el bolsillo oculto de su pantalón, olvidado en el suelo. Sasuke no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que la fina aguja de acero se clavó en su carótida. Quiso moverse, pero en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, sus miembros dejaron de obedecerle. Tuvo la buena o mala suerte de abrir los párpados antes de que su cuerpo dejase de reaccionar. Miró con esfuerzo a la _kunoichi_, que se había puesto en pie y se vestía con rapidez. En aquel instante, la certeza de que todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas, desde la oportuna llegada de una perdida Sakura hasta aquel último momento compartido, obedecía a un propósito concreto, le golpeó como un rayo.

Esbozó una media sonrisa bastante patética. Inmovilizado como estaba, ni siquiera podía gestualizar como Dios quiere y manda.

-Así que… viniste aquí para matarme –musitó, sintiendo pesada la lengua.

Ella se detuvo en su proceso de vestirse y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí –contestó, simplemente.

Él soltó algo parecido a una risa irónica y algo triste.

-Supongo que… me lo merecía.

Sakura terminó de calzarse y admitió:

-…Sí.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la estantería de la esquina, en la que guardaba las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo al marcharse de Konoha. Había utilizado un veneno paralizador muy eficaz; Sasuke requeriría algo más que voluntad y una salud de acero para escapar a su efecto.

-Sabes, hace un rato pensé que me querías, que éramos sólo tú y yo. Fue bonito mientras duró –oyó la voz del muchacho desde la cama.

La pelirrosa recogió sus últimos efectos personales y volvió a encaminarse a la cama. Se sentó junto al chico desnudo –se dio cuenta de que sería muy humillante que le hallaran muerto en aquel estado, pero en fin, así es la vida- y le acarició la mejilla.

-Seguro que te estás preguntando cómo lo voy a hacer, .¿verdad?

-Debo reconocer que así es –contestó él.

Ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos. El chico pudo apreciar cierta ternura en las pupilas de ella, pero fue tan fugaz como un fogonazo.

-Será rápido –prometió, al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba hábilmente una _kunai_. Bajó la voz- Te amaba cuando era niña, Sasuke-kun… pero hace tiempo que crecí.

Y, con un solo gesto, seccionó la garganta del último de los Uchiha con el filo del arma. La sangre comenzó a manar rápidamente, pero fluía con la suavidad de un arroyo, formando un charco bajo la cabeza y el cuello de Sasuke, sin salpicar ni una gota de más. Sakura se quedó junto a él hasta que, con un gorgoteo, expiró. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, estaba frío como el hielo, con los ojos negros abiertos y apagados para siempre. La chica se inclinó sobre su rostro y besó con suavidad los labios del cadáver.

-Pero siempre estarás en mi corazón –aseguró.

Se puso en pie y se apresuró a salir de la guarida sigilosamente, con la esperanza de estar lo bastante lejos cuando encontraran lo que quedaba del orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba varias horas corriendo por el bosque, saltando entre los árboles, deteniéndose sólo a dejar falsas pistas de _chakra _para despistar a Karin, que sin duda alguna se pondría frenética cuando descubriera el cadáver. Pero no huía sólo de ella. Huía también de los compañeros de Sasuke, a los que se ganó con tanto esfuerzo y que sufrirían una terrible decepción. Huía también de sí misma… Huía, horrorizada, de los hechos.

Resbaló de una rama y estuvo a punto de darse un buen golpe contra los helechos, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio en el último momento. Estaba demasiado alterada para seguir corriendo, así que tomó la decisión de caminar un rato. Apenas llevaba unos metros cuando se topó con un tranquilo arroyo que formaba un pequeño remanso de agua clara. Agradecida por su presencia, se arrodilló junto a él y se lavó la cara, cubierta por una costra creada por el sudor, el polvo y el polen. Al contemplar su imagen reflejada en la corriente, recordó la manera en que llegó a la guarida de Akatsuki, desmayada tras un fallido intento de combatir contra Suigetsu en un arroyo como aquel. Se preguntó si sería el mismo lugar… Porque de serlo, aquella situación sería, sin duda alguna, una cruel ironía del destino.

De repente, un sexto sentido la informó de que alguien se aproximaba. Alzó la cabeza, dispuesta a defenderse como fuese necesario. No obstante, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver aparecer a Naruto apartando los arbustos en la otra orilla del arroyo. Los dos ninjas se miraron sin decir ni una palabra. Sobre ellos, las tupidas ramas de los árboles se mecían a causa del viento, creando caprichosos juegos con la luz del sol en la hierba, el agua y el cabello de los dos adolescentes. Sakura quería hablar con él, explicarle lo que había hecho y por qué, e incluso abrigaba la remota esperanza de que él no la matase por haber asesinado a su mejor amigo… pero no encontraba palabras con las que explicarse. Sin embargo, no fue necesario; con tan sólo mirarla, el _jinchuuriki _supo que la muchacha había matado a Sasuke. Y también supo los motivos que la habían empujado a hacerlo. Sonrió, comprensivo.

-Volvamos a casa, Sakura-chan –dijo, con tono natural.

La Haruno le miró unos segundos, atónita. Pero ella también sabía leer sus ojos. Cuando comprendió que él la había entendido, sonrió también.

-Sí. Vamos.

_Grabaré una rosa  
en tu rosa piel  
y te chuparé  
como miel  
y una mariposa te grabaré_

_Es tu destino  
morir por una flor  
en el jardín del amor  
de tu amor_

_Con las uñas de mis manos  
y con las uñas rojas de mis pies  
abriré tu corazón  
y al rojo vivo me lo comeré_

_Regaré con lágrimas  
tu mapamundi de papel cuché  
Te devoraré..._

_Y pondré bandera  
de peligro  
La playa no tiene arena  
y el mar hoy tiene sed, ya ves,  
hoy tiene sed_

_Es tu destino  
morir por una flor  
en el jardín del amor  
de tu amor_

_Una flor carnívora,  
por puro instinto cumplo mi papel,  
soy una flor carnívora  
y estoy hambrienta de tu rosa piel_

_Una flor carnívora  
uso las sábanas como mantel  
Mi corazón de víbora  
sólo ama a quien se va a comer...  
Ten cuidado..._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Responderé a los reviews anónimos:**

**Gael: Nenaaaaa tus amenazas de muerte han surtido efecto! Espero que te guste este desenlace, ya anunciado en clase...**

**Priscila: Hummm... Es que si no es virgen, .¿con quién lo habría hecho antes que con Sakura? No puedo imaginarme a Sasuke más que como un asceta centrado en su venganza, hasta que un buen día se cae del guindo y, .¡vaya! .¡Resulta que existen las mujeres! Sólo Sakura podría descubrirle ese mundo ;-)**

**Asukasoad: Bueno, he aquí el desenlace, espero que te guste.**

**Sam: He aquí el final, espero que te guste.**

**Hiyin: He tardado bastante en actualizar, lo sé y lo siento. Espero que, de todas formas, te guste el desenlace.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Espero no tardar demasiado en responder los reviews firmados.**


End file.
